


Thousand Muted Suns

by writesindread



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe, Angst, Atsumu Miya, Dinner Date, Fluff, Heartbreak, Imagination, M/M, MSBY, Open ended, Romance, Sad Atsumu, SakuAtsu, atsumu fluff, fan fiction, haikyuu angst, haikyuu fluff, haikyuu heartbreak, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hq!!, sakusa fluff, sakusa kiyoomi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesindread/pseuds/writesindread
Summary: “do i look dumb in this suit?” eyes squinting in romance.“yes and i would make a thousand jokes just for you to annoy.”“tch. this wasn’t my first choice okay i couldve wor—““you cant live without my irksome self right omi-omi?” he sneered, while his one brow curved upwards and making millions of blinks. he’s cute, his omi-omi admits it in his mind.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi / Atsumu Miya, sakuatsu - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Thousand Muted Suns

**Author's Note:**

> Here lies my second sakuatsu fanfic. I personally love this one because it moved me in so many ways as i was writing it down my notes. 
> 
> More fics to pen soon!! hehe I hope you love it.

grains of stars scattered along the navy nights, drifting clouds like puffs from e-cigarette smokes and there we see, a boy in rustic yellow-tinted hair waltzing towards his home — in sweats, toneless emotions and no one can tell why he’s dull like thousand muted suns. well, he has several severe bruises on his back, tattered and peeled skin.

he twists the doorknob with enough force and there, we hear midway, from the slight peaks of the door, a solemn-jazzy sound engulfed atsumu’s attention.

unlit... romantically unlit, enough to see the silverwares, his television, and his aching plant and there, as he compasses his eyes towards the left, in subtle silhouette we see the boy he loved across the 7 seas — standing still behind a table, wrapped in black and bestrewn with accents of red. one area from the table is wrinkled, he looks at it back and forth — the guy, the cloth, the guy, the cloth — and uncomfortably smiles. he sillily unfolded the disarray in nanosecond. 

the tinted boy giggles in the dark. he loves it when he rattles.

there, we see a boy without his mask, a boy pooled with joy, smirking, he’s smirking and made his way to the left solely to assist the boy in sweats to his chair.

“omi-omi what are yo—“

“just seat, love, take a deep breath and watch”

sakusa clothed in a fancy black tuxedo, polished boots, leather gloves and there, his ring embracing his middle finger and there, his fairly curly hair combed neatly to the side enough to sting a gaze with one eye.

he grabbed his violin beside his respective chair and there, the bow with imprints of his name “miya” and there, we see sakusa grasping it delicately — one by one fingers from pinky to thumb crumbled and meet. 

“yer lookin fanc—“ eyes swollen.

“this is the song i wrote for you when we had our first date, tsumu.” sakusa interrupts midway. “when i laid my eyes on you like a table napkin on my thighs and i was vibrating with pages of emotions, just like how you annoyingly scratch your plate and watch me buzz in agony. you are those annoying little things that ironically love tsumu and i can’t live without them”

sakusa bites his lower lip like a nightfall and there, atsumu dramatically gasped from within, registering a face, outwardly — astonished, dazed, enchanted. he’s not used to his omi-omi giving him all the fluffs and fervor he deserves at this very hour.

he watched sakusa from his seat and there, he witnessed the bow strums the thinnest of strings from his instrument and there, he heard the little symphonies — resonating and meandering, crawling and tickling his insides.

atsumu is on the brink of combusting. 

before the notes roam in the room, he watches atsumu from his perspective quivering and melting like molten rocks and there, his eyes gingerly shuts to close and released every emotion as he syncopates the the tunes, up and down, enough for his lover to swoon and now, his heart is daubed in cinammon and exploding memories. now, he sings to him like a nightingale as if owns the rests and notes. and now, he’s watching him alike from how he reads his letters, his gazes that he does not understand, and the perfect strokes coiling, clashing from the differing swatches of color in his paintings.

as he continues to swing his bow, tsumu is fazed by him — eyes cracking and tears shuddering. he’s slowing ascending from his seat, making his way, pressing little steps from the hardwood floor of their home. his hands are trembling and ready to touch his face. atsumu is slowly approaching sakusa and he does not know. sakusa does not know that he’s there in front of him, as for he’s busy singing his chest out after all the days of repressing and hiding his written songs for atsumu. 

at least one of them is now revealed. he’s contented and relishing every tick of the moment. 

hes there and atsumu touches his chin — warm and in utter grace. both eyes meet and boiling from the perplexing depths of reasons — reasons of trying and reasons of persisting. 

atsumu’s persian lips converging the crevices of his lover’s mouth. but sakusa pushes himself in, interrupting the gradual approach and there, both hands of atsumu resting on sakusa’s chest. feeling the lovely frolicking beats of his heart — racing and thumps in fourscore at once. 

there, they temporarily asunder solely for sakusa to say

“do i look dumb in this suit?” eyes squinting in romance.

“yes and i would make a thousand jokes just for you to annoy.”

“tch. this wasn’t my first choice okay i couldve wor—“

“you cant live without my irksome self right omi-omi?” he sneered, while his one brow curved upwards and making millions of blinks. he’s cute, his omi-omi admits it in his mind.

“you are such a dork” sakusa laughingly remarked. “of course”

foreheads intertwining like eclipse, just like how the sun fills the curve of the moon.

eyes closed, swaying like dandelions in the meadows, following the lulling melodies suffusing the room — both dashing and soothing along the navy nights. they bought it from the gods from above and below and owns it. 

two arms hooked around sakasa’s nape and both hands rested on atsumu’s torso. 

their faces creak with fulgent smirks and there, the love that once doubted and rejected out of the frowns and failed punchlines in the locker room, is now seeping with verses from love sonnets that they never understood.

a love that no one else, even them, understood. 

atsumu buried his face to the broad shoulders of sakusa.

“i love you, omi-omi.”

“you deserve this, tsumu.” he gently grabs atsumu’s face in front of him, caressed his cheeks like cirrus clouds. “youre safe with me and will always be, i love you, my love” 

atsumu broke down to the floor and cries rushing streams of tears. 

“why’d you leave me omi? i still have my jokes stored, exclusively reserved just to annoy you. you’ll love them omi-omi” his voice cracks as he sobbed and continuously hammers the floor with his clenched fist, bottled with sheer dread and disbelief. 

no one is there for atsumu to annoy, to love, and someone that could understand his troubles and jokes. it may seem a small deal but even an inch of appreciation was given, atsumu feels loose. 

now, he’s bereaved and helpless on the floor. left with his crooked reasons of persisting and there, in his very place, everything has sunken as it supremely pains him inside.


End file.
